Niou's April Fools Day
by Mika Nakane
Summary: Niou's pretty busy on April Fools Day. Unfortunately for his team mates, they usually end up being on the receiving side of the devious pranks.
1. Jackal

**A/N I don't own TeniPuri and never will!**

**I've decided to start a series of these, with a lot of short chapters rather than having a few long chapters.**

Niou's April Fools Day

Chapter 1: Jackal

"Good morning. You're late, won't Sanada be mad?" Jackal greeted and informed as he watched Niou enter the clubroom. Niou smirked when he realized that Jackal was probably correct. Then again, this was worth it...

Jackal was nervous as he stepped onto the tennis courts. For some reason, many people had been staring at him. A few people even laughed.

"Jackal-senpai... I thought you wanted to stay bald?" Kirihara asked curiously. Jackal nodded. "It's a tribute to my tennis coach back in Brazil.

"Then, why do you have hair?" Kirihara questioned. For a moment, Jackal froze, unsure of what his kouhai had just said. He had shaved his head right before practice, he was sure of it!

Seeing his confounded look, Yagyuu handed him a pocket mirror. Jackal was prepared to see his normal, bald head...

Jackal yelled in surprise when he saw that his head was coated in black. "But, I don't feel any hair!", he protested. "Perhaps..."

Jackal patted his head to find out that there actually WASN'T any hair. "But, it looks exactly like hair!" Kirihara reasoned.

"It's a very detailed drawing of hair. There is a 90% probability that it's a temporary tattoo." Yanagi explained, and poured water on his head. A bit of the tattoo washed off.

Great, now Jackal was soaked with water, and random spots on his head looked like they had hair. Then his eyes widened with realization. That month the tennis club was doing the play "Cinderella", and so almost everyone had to wear wigs. If someone were able to put the tattoo inside the wig, then it would stick to the head of the person wearing it. The one that gave him his wig was...

"NIOU!"

"Puri."


	2. Marui

**A/N I don't own TeniPuri and never will!**

Niou's April Fools Day

Chapter 2: Marui

"Marui-senpai, isn't it April Fool's day today?" Kirihara wondered as he served. Marui blinked in realization and missed his return completely.

"Oh, so THAT'S why that prank with Jackal and his hair!...", the two said in unison, feeling like geniuses. Well, one was already a genius (self-proclaimed, but still), but... you get what I mean.

"That means that we had better watch out, Akaya! April the first has always been Niou's favourite day!" Marui warned. Kirihara grinned.

"Well, he'll never get us!"

* * *

"Yagyuu won again.", Jackal told Yanagi, who was scribbling furiously in his notebook. Yanagi looked up and smiled in appreciation, and Jackal continued to tell Yanagi the score of the match so he didn't have to look up as often.

Jackal's day had gotten off to a bad start. He still had patches of the fake-hair-tattoo left on his head, and he was forced to give an evil glare at the occasional freshman who stared for too long. Already he was dreading the rest of April Fool's day, Niou's paradise.

The worst thing was that Jackal _knew _he had an accomplice, he had to. There'd be no way he could have gotten a tattoo in his wig without him noticing. Jackal was suspecting Kirihara, as the junior ace often involuntarily helped Niou with things like this.

"Marui wins, 6 games to 4." the scorekeeper called, and Marui grinned as Kirihara glared at him.

"I bet I'll beat you next time, Marui-senpai! I wasn't even trying then!" he challenged. Marui rolled his eyes and let the kid off the hook for now.

"Good work everyone, practice is over." Yukimura called, and the remaining matches quickly ended while everyone cooled down.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Marui grabbed his tennis bag and looked for the slice of cake he always stored in it. He found it and pulled it out of his bag, satisfied. Kirihara looked the cake with greedy eyes, but stopped after Marui pulled the cake away from his eyes and hurriedly unwrapped the plastic so he could solve his hunger.

"Marui-senpai, that's so mean!" Kirihara complained with a pout. Marui glared and took a bite out of his cake.

"No, it's mine- UGH!" Marui covered his mouth with his hand and looked like he had eaten something revolting. "There isn't supposed to be mint! This is a strawberry cake!"

In annoyance, Marui pulled out the cake and inspected it closely.

"What? This isn't vanilla icing! It's... it's..." Marui trailed off in horror.

"It's mint toothpaste." Yanagi informed, trying to be helpful. Marui sped off to the washrooms with a cry.

"That wasn't very nice, Niou-kun." Yagyuu scolded.

"Puri."


	3. Kirihara

**A/N I don't own TeniPuri.**

Niou's April Fools Day

Chapter 3: Kirihara

"Huh? 'Kay, Mom, I'll get the groceries after school. Bye.", Marui finished as he took the phone from his ear and hung up.

"Woah, Marui-senpai, is that what I think it is?" Kirihara asked, eyes wide and excited. Marui smirked. "Yes, Akaya! It's the newest iPhone! My parents bought me one as an early birthday present.", Marui explained. The regulars sighed as Marui and Kirihara continued to fuss over the phone.

"Marui, we know you would love to tell us all about your newest phone, but we're in the middle of practice. Sanada is really glaring now..." Jackal informed, laughing nervously. "Marui-senpai, can I play games on it? Do you have Temple Run?" Kirihara asked, making Marui ignore Jackal and give his phone to Kirihara, showing him how to use it and beginning a game war.

"Tarundoru! Marui and Akaya, 50 laps around the courts now!" Sanada said, finally snapping. This got their attention, but Sanada's efforts were futile as the two went over to Sanada and started teaching him how to play. What was even more unfortunate was that Sanada had to admit that the games looked fun, and he _really _wanted to try playing...

Aw, damn. Sanada never really stood a chance against the two enthusiastic regulars, and he ended up watching in secret fascination as Kirihara and Marui completed another level of Cut the Rope. Yukimura and Yanagi sighed, knowing the Emperor's thoughts.

"Well, morning practice is dismissed, since school starts in a few minutes. Remember to attend the evening practice also." Yukimura reminded, and smiled as all the regulars headed to the locker room to change into their school uniforms.

"I'm tired!" Kirihara groaned and jogged to the water fountain next to Marui, dying with thirst. However, something caught his eye.

"Marui-senpai, look! It's a new iPhone!", Kirihara exclaimed, and pointed to the ground in front of them. A shiny brand new iPhone sat, abandoned.

"Huh, you're right! I think someone forgot it. Well, there's no harm in taking it..." Marui suggested, and in seconds, Kirihara was crouched down, hands pulling the iPhone off the ground.

Except, it didn't. Kirihara pulled with all his strength, but the iPhone just didn't come off.

"Akaya, I'm going to go change. Tell me if you have any luck with that!" Marui told him, and rushed to the locker rooms.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late,"-tug-"and then 'Mura-buchou will be angry,"-tug-"because I've been late almost everyday so far,"-tug-"and this would be another time.". Kirihara tugged in frustration, directing all his energy into pulling the iPhone off the ground. Suddenly, the bell rang.

Kirihara looked in the direction of the school and then back at the iPhone, unsure which would take priority. After spending ten more minutes pulling, he finally gave up and headed into the school, hoping the teacher wouldn't mind that he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Gluing an iPhone look-alike to the ground isn't the wisest idea, Niou-kun. Now Kirihara will be late for his classes."

"Puri."

**A/N Basically, this is from the prank of gluing money to the ground and laughing at the people who try to pick it up. I did this once with a quarter- it's hilarious.**


	4. Yagyuu

**A/N TeniPuri isn't and never will be mine -_-**

**This chapter was originally switched with Chapter 3, until I realized that the timing doesn't work out. I had fun writing this chapter, if it means anything...**

Niou's April Fools Day

Chapter 4: Yagyuu

The regulars were, to say the least, confused.

"And we'll have a candy party for Marui's birthday on the 20th- oh wait! I forgot, today is Kintaro's birthday from Shitenhouji! We should go to Osaka and give him a giant birthday cake, and then we can go to Seigaku and-"

"Wow. Yagyuu, what's happened to you? Where'd the 'gentleman' that I met this morning go? You aren't supposed to be all happy and excited!" Marui remarked. The 3rd years had met in the hall on their way to their second period class, and Yagyuu had surprised them greatly.

"What concerns me most is... Yagyuu? Why are you wearing a skirt?" Yukimura asked, confounded. Everyone else looked equally confused, and a few spectators were even afraid. Yagyuu Hiroshi in a mini skirt was something to be feared.

"Well, don't I look great in it? Wearing those regular pants were so _boring_, so I thought that I would try something new for a change!" Yagyuu said cheerfully. After waving goodbye, he skipped to his next class, not wanting to be late.

"This... This is a dream, right? I refuse to believe that I have just seen our club's gentleman wear a skirt and skip down the halls. Yagyuu was one of the only sane people on the team..." Jackal said, horrified. Marui pinched him. "I don't think it's a dream..."

* * *

The entire class stared in surprise, confusion, disbelief, and awe, as Yagyuu entered the math classroom. "Erm, Yagyuu-kun? Why are you wearing a... skirt?" the teacher asked curiously.

"Because I felt like it!" Yes, Yagyuu didn't feel like explaining the full reason he had decided to. 5 words were sufficient enough.

"Well that's... nice..."

* * *

"Finally, it's lunch time~!" Yagyuu sang, and sat down with the other regulars to eat. Everyone still seemed wary of him.

"By the way, where's the trickster? I haven't seen Niou around since morning practice ended." Marui said. Actually, he was thankful that he wasn't present. The day would be much more difficult if he was.

"Well, there's a 99.5 percent chance that-"

"Niou-kun! What are you doing?" a voice scolded, entering the cafeteria and joining the table where the regulars sat. The voice belonged to someone who had purple hair and wore glasses. It was... another Yagyuu?

Except, this Yagyuu wasn't wearing a skirt, and had a professional and strict way of speaking.

"Huh? Why are there two Yagyuu-senpais?" Kirihara asked, baffled.

"Niou-kun. Explain." the Yagyuu that had just entered repeated.

Chuckling, the "Yagyuu" wearing a skirt removed his wig to reveal white hair. White hair belonging to no other than Rikkai's trickster, Niou Masaharu.

"What- Niou-senpai!" Kirihara exclaimed, finally understanding.

"That was very unnecessary, cosplaying as myself while wearing a skirt. There is no benefit of doing this!" Yagyuu said, eyes softening.

"Well, no benefit other than the entire school knowing how you look like in a mini skirt and talking jovially..."

"NIOU-KUN!"

"Puri."


	5. Yanagi

**A/N 5th chapter, and it's Yanagi ^_^ I do not own TeniPuri!**

Chapter 5: Yanagi

"...but as there is only a 3% chance of him doing so, it will be most likely, almost 96%, that he will not dodge fast enough." Yanagi finished. One second later, a bento fell on the student in front of him, successfully emptying it's contents on his head. Yanagi's group mate glared as the data master stood calmly in front of him, ignoring the fact that his group mate's clothes were now stained with food.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!", a female student apologized, and rushed to help the poor boy to his feet.

"Then, I'll continue on my way." Yanagi said, and walked away, slightly gleeful. Throughout his entire life, his data had never once been wrong. Despite knowing this, he still felt a bit of pride whenever his predictions were correct. It was a good thing that Yanagi memorized some parts of his data, because he had accidently forgotten his notebook in the cafeteria, and was on his way to retrieve it. Situations like the one he had just encountered called for special efforts.

_Rather, that was the only bit of information that my brain remembered from my notebook after drinking the Penal Tea. Inui's juices are truly frightful_, he thought. Usually Yanagi memorized all his data, but after his memory had been partially erased, he hadn't the time to re-learn it lately. Luckily, the only time he needed to memorize his data was for a tennis match, and the National tournament was in an entire month. For other times, he simply relied on his notebook.

"Ah, here it is." Yanagi picked up his notebook, which had been abandoned on a cafeteria table. Skimming through it, he didn't notice anything wrong, and tucked it under his arm before heading to his class.

* * *

"It's so SUNNY..." a classmate complained. A few students agreed, and went back to trying to close the curtains of the classroom. Their efforts were futile, however, when the screen ripped and fell pathetically to the floor.

"Ne, Yanagi-kun, when will the sun dim down? It's so hot!" a girl in the class complained.

Deciding to seriously answer, Yanagi took out his notebook and flipped to the page about weather conditions in their area. "According to my data, it will start raining heavily in 2.6 minutes," Yanagi answered, and on second thought, added "and data doesn't lie."

The sun continued to shine almost mockingly, scorching the eyes of every student who even glanced at the window. A few students sweatdropped as Yanagi's data was proven incorrect.

Yanagi glanced back at his notebook. His data… lied? Well, nothing was 100% impossible, but the number was so small that Yanagi hadn't even bothered to consider it.

* * *

Slightly depressed, Yanagi headed to his last period class. All his predictions had turned out false, except for the ones that he memorized.

Now, Yanagi may have been a smart boy, but the Penal Tea certainly destroyed a few brain cells. Before long, the data master was almost desperate.

* * *

"Niou-kun, that was not acceptable! I had fully entrusted my identity with you!" Yagyuu scolded (with the politest voice ever, but still scolded).

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just for fun, stop freakin' out." Niou replied lazily, yet a devious smile was terribly concealed on his face. Yagyuu sighed.

"What did you do this time?" he asked, half of him not wanting to know.

Niou grinned as Yanagi walked past them looking dejected and about to rip his notebook.

"Puri."

**A/N I'm not sure whether it'd be that hot in April, since it's the middle of spring, but let's just assume it is. **


	6. Sanada

**A/N Woah, April 1st is tomorrow! I'd better hurry! There are 2 more chapters to this fanfic. Will I finish by tomorrow? Yeah! Okay, maybe not BY tomorrow, but perhaps ON April Fools day instead?**

**I own nothing! ^_^**

Chapter 6: Sanada

The last bell rung loudly, and all the students gathered their bags and exited the school, relieved. After all, the Rikkai tennis regulars weren't the only ones who had been targeted. Kirihara had observed a boy in his class enter last period dripping wet and covered in bird feathers, while Marui watched as several girls walked through the halls with black marker covering their faces. Everyone had decided to use April 1st to unleash their inner pranksters, and so many were going all out. Of course, teachers weren't greatly pleased with this, but they had their own fun with falsely marking tests and making prank calls to the other teachers.

Therefore, everyone was delighted to finally escape the hell that today had become. A few students had intelligently stayed at home today, but then again, what's school without a little torture? And so most of them decided to endure it and attend classes as normal. Too bad nothing was normal at Rikkai.

Sanada stared at Yanagi as he walked dejectedly to the clubroom. There were slight bags under his eyes, and he hung his head as if in shame. A few students snickered as the so-called Data Master passed them.

On the other hand, girls were still blushing at the sight of Yagyuu. The Gentleman was quite feminine in the end, and they had to admit that Yagyuu, or was it Niou, looked good in a skirt. Not that they would ever tell him that.

Kirihara was groaning as a teacher forced him to stay in for detention after being late this morning. "It wasn't my fault!" the junior ace repeated, pouting. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't fall for it and glared at Kirihara, unimpressed. _Tarundoru! _Sanada thought. Yukimura would clearly be angry.

Marui had refused to eat any more sweets, and was dragging his feet to the courts, exhausted. As much as Sanada disliked his addiction to the substance, he had to notice how it really did seem to give the tensai energy. There was no way he could play a decent match now!

And finally, Jackal seemed to shave his head every minute, the razor never leaving his hand. He looked worried, and constantly checked his head in a mirror to make sure that there wasn't any hair suddenly growing out of it.

Sanada decided to assign Niou with as many laps as he could once he had found the Trickster. The sad truth was that Niou completed most of his pranks flawlessly, so that even if someone did suspect him, they would have no proof.

Sighing about his predicament, Sanada opened the door to the clubroom to grab his bag. He headed to the change room, and as always, decided to scrutinize his family rock once more before beginning to change. However, before he could make his thoughts reality, his gaze was captured by a bright sheet of paper stuck on the bench below his locker. In messy, large handwriting, it read:

"_SORRY, I DENTED YOUR ROCK. I HOPE IT WASN'T IMPORTANT."_

His eyes wide and frantic, he pulled open his locker and grabbed his treasured family rock. Not important? This was one of the most important things he owned! He inspected it at inch by inch, at every possible angle. Sanada didn't even notice the other tennis regulars eyeing him, confused, as he continued to examine the rock. In fact, by the time he finally looked up, everyone had already left to start practice, leaving him alone and still in his school uniform.

Sanada was torn between two choices: tennis practice, or his family rock? _Well, missing one wouldn't hurt,_ Sanada decided, and sat down once more to search for the so-called "dent" on the rock.

* * *

"Niou-kun, is it even possible to dent a rock?"

"Probably not, but it's the thought that counts, right? Puri~"

**A/N Okay, let's just assume that their tennis lockers don't have locks, okay? It makes everything easier. Also, the part with Marui can be considered a reference to my other fanfic, "I want cake!". Sorry for the advertising ^^;**

**This idea is derived from the awesome prank of taping a sign reading "Sorry, I made a dent on your car!" on a random car and then watching the owner going nuts searching for it.**


	7. Yukimura

**A/N Alright! I finished this one soon, and the next one will be up in a few hours! **

**I don't own TeniPuri!**

Chapter 7: Yukimura

Out of all of the regulars, Yukimura was the least stressed. After all, he secretly enjoyed watching his teammates suffer. As long as it wasn't permanent. Well, then again, they would probably be mentally scarred for life. But that's okay, isn't it?

While he was slightly annoyed that the Trickster (Yukimura was CERTAIN this was the work of the silver haired tennis player) had made Kirihara and Sanada run late, and how Marui now was much too weak to play a proper match, he also wanted to congratulate him for pulling all that off. That is, as long as Niou didn't try to prank _him..._

* * *

"See Yagyuu? Sanada's perfectly fine." Niou informed his doubles partner while running laps.

"No, Niou-kun, he is _not _fine! Sanada has spent half of practice looking at his family rock! At this rate, everyone will know it's you!" Yagyuu replied, slightly annoyed.

"But that's the thing. It's _not _me, now is it? We both took turns pranking the others, remember~?" the Trickster replied teasingly. Yagyuu sighed.

"Perhaps, but we did it all dressed as you. That doesn't lower their suspicions even a little bit." they finished their 28th lap. Only 22 more laps to go...

"Isn't it Yukimura's turn now?" the Gentleman asked. Niou nodded. "But I don't think Buchou will go down easily. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." he said, determined.

Yagyuu sighed _again. _This was going to be a long after-school tennis practice.

* * *

"Okay, so first we've got the phone, okay?" Niou whispered to Yagyuu. His partner nodded. "What about it?"

"Just watch." Niou replied, and silently took out his phone.

A few metres away from where they were running their 30th lap, Yukimura heard his phone ring. Curious, he reached into his pocket, and saw...

The glass on the screen was broken! Every little piece was shattered, but the screen was still alight with the incoming phone call. His first instinct was to panic and yell in horror, but he calmed his senses, and looked at the call.

Unknown number? Well then. Yukimura answered the call, and using the most composed voice he could muster, he spoke into the cell phone.

"Hello?"

Niou gulped. This didn't go according to his plan! But nonetheless, he was a Trickster, and tricksters were always prepared.

"_Why hello there sir! We have wonderful news- you have won a vacation to Antarctica!" _Niou said, imitating a telemarketer the best he could. Surely Yukimura would hang up, right? Why would he want to go to Antarctica?

"Oh, that's lovely! I'm sure my teammates would be very excited to go. How will you be providing transportation?" Yukimura replied cheerfully.

Slightly panicked, Niou froze. What now? Luckily, Yagyuu took the phone from him, and, using the same voice that Niou had earlier, responded to the call.

"_The best way to go is by boat. However, the journey will probably take around 7 days, and cost about $500. Unfortunately, we do not offer lodging. Please give up your email and house address for us to continue-"_

"Oh that's alright, on second thought we'd rather not go. Nice try, though. Have a nice day!" Yukimura replied sweetly.

Niou took a moment and stared at his doubles partner, before letting out a breath in relief. "Nice, Yagyuu, you've gotten better! And, thanks for that."

The Gentleman only nodded. "Well that didn't work. Yukimura-buchou does not seem even slightly fazed by the fake broken screen."

"Yeah, don't worry, I've got another one. Just keep watching."

* * *

By now, Yukimura had realized that the broken glass was just a plastic sheet designed to look as such. He peeled it off, before looking at the call history.

_"Vous avez manqué un appel." _the words on his screen read.

What was this... French?

Yukimura shifted through his inbox and noticed that all of the emails were in a different language.

With a calm smile, he went to the settings page, and changed the language back to Japanese.

* * *

"What? No way! How and why does Buchou know French?" Niou complained. Yagyuu sighed. "I do as well, as does Yanagi. We take extra lessons sometimes." he explained, watching his partner look desperate.

"Well, I've still got more!" Niou said, annoyed. They were on their 45th lap already, and soon they would have to start playing matches. Niou smirked at Yagyuu, before running ahead and purposely tripping on a rock in their paths. He faked a startled yell before he allowed blood to pour down his calf.

"Niou-kun!" Yagyuu shouted, surprised. A few of the other regulars looked at them, curious of the noise. However, once they saw the Trickster on the ground clutching his knee, they rushed over.

"Niou-senpai? How did you trip?" Kirihara asked, running over to his senpai. Niou looked up miserably, trying to stand. He winced in pain, but stood up anyway, his arm around Yagyuu's shoulders.

"The rock." Yanagi said, still depressed from earlier in the day. "He tripped over the rock."

"Yagyuu, take Niou to the nurse. You may skip the rest of your laps." Yukimura instructed. Yagyuu nodded, and guided his partner inside.

* * *

"Niou-kun! What are you doing?" Yagyuu hissed. Niou smirked, standing up straight and walking alongside Yagyuu. "More time for pranks this way. Yukimura won't mind, right~?"

The Gentleman sighed. Sometimes Niou was too much, really.

They headed to the nurse's room, and were pleased to find that she wasn't there. Waiting for Niou to explain his next prank, Yagyuu dropped to his knees to bandage Niou's "cut" after making him sit down.

"Okay, I planted a small video camera on the fence, so we can see exactly what's going to happen." The Trickster informed. "This one might've worked on the bratling more, but I've already pranked him."

He took out a small screen and placed it on a desk where both of them could see.

* * *

"Oh, look, apples." Jackal said while shaving his head _again. _A lovely basket of red apples was placed beside Yukimura. The captain smiled. "That's great, I've been wanting to munch on something." he took an apple, and bit into it.

His eyes widened when he bit into something squishy inside. He quickly pulled the apple away from his mouth, and looked at where he just put his teeth. Sure enough, a blue worm was inside the apple.

Wait, what? _Blue _worm?, Yukimura thought. He pulled the "worm" out of his apple. Of course it would be a gummy worm...

An evil idea came to his head. "This apple is delicious." he held out the basket. "I want every one of you to eat one of these to enhance your performance. Yes Marui, that includes you." The redhead groaned, but grabbed an apple.

The captain watched, amused, as his teammates looked shocked to see a worm in their apples. Well, they were too delusional to realize that they were just candy, anyway...

* * *

Niou stared at his captain in the video with admiration. "Awesome! Now we get to see the brat and fatty's reactions too!" he exclaimed. Yagyuu frowned. "Don't call your teammates that..." he protested, but stopped when Niou held up a hand.

The Trickster smirked. "He could be working with us. Or, Buchou just doesn't want to be pranked himself. Either way, the game is on. C'mon Yagyuu, we're going to do every prank I've ever heard of!"

**A/N Longest chapter so far, but that isn't saying much. I was indecisive about whether to allow Yukimura to get pranked or not, but then again, the Demi-God just couldn't be.**

**These are the pranks of putting a fake broken glass cover on someone's phone, prank calling, changing a phone to a different language, faking injuries, and putting gummy worms in apples. **

**Also, I'm not going to write Niou and Yukimura's prank war, but let's just say that it ends by the start of the next chapter. In short, this chapter takes place during their warm-ups, and next one will be during the actual practice matches. Review?**


	8. Niou

**A/N Okay, final chapter XD**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, because Takeshi Konomi does and I'm not him. **

Chapter 8: Niou

"I can't believe I got so worked up over a gummy worm!" Kirihara complained, tossing the ball up in the air to serve again.

"Haha, Akaya, I didn't fall for it at all. Aren't I a genius?" Marui said, smirking as he returned it with his signature volley, _Tightrope walking_, and Sanada announced that he won another game.

"No fair, Marui-senpai! And besides, you freaked out more than any of us!" the junior ace whined, reaching into his pocket to grab another ball.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Oh, look, Niou's back again." Marui said, hitting the ball deep so that Kirihara could turn and look. Sure enough, the Trickster was walking to the courts with bandages around his right knee, and Yagyuu was beside him.

Suddenly, Yukimura blew the whistle to get attention. The matches stopped, and everyone looked to their captain. "Everyone assemble! Except for you, Niou, you keep running laps since you missed half of practice."

Niou grumbled but speeded over to the track, starting to jog at a steady pace, while the others all gathered around the Demigod. Yukimura smiled. He would always get the last laugh, after all.

* * *

"So, what did you call us here for, Buchou?" Jackal started, while shaving his head. He probably hadn't put that razor down for the entire hour...

"Well, I guess I'll get straight to the point. Niou has been pranking us all this whole time. Any objections?" Yukimura said, his voice stern.

"Wha-It was Niou-senpai? That's so mean!" Kirihara wailed, finally realizing that the iPhone hadn't been left there by accident. Marui nodded. "I don't think I can ever eat vanilla icing again! That toothpaste tasted horrible!"

"Tarundoru! Niou will be assigned 100 laps the moment we're finished!" Sanada said, annoyed.

"So... My data _wasn't _incorrect?" Yanagi asked in wonder, not fully being able to grasp the concept. Yukimura nodded.

"Now, do you want... _revenge_?" the captain asked, a mischievous grin working its way to his face. The others hastily nodded, even the non-regulars. After all, Niou didn't discriminate with his pranks. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, they couldn't tell.

Yukimura continued. "And so, since we have so many people, I'm going to suggest we go with a classic. When we go outside again, we will walk towards Niou in circular patterns, like zombies. One by one we will drop "dead", and then not move. Make it as dramatic as possible. First will be the ones furthest from Niou, and you will drop getting closer and closer to him, so that he is the last one standing. But before you fall, look to each other and try to say "you aren't safe just yet" or something similar in a pathetic voice. Got it? Sato, you're filming." Yukimura said, and handed a camera to a random non-regular who nodded quickly.

Instead of filing out the front door like they entered, they sneaked out through the back door and windows. Typical Niou, he had abandoned running and instead was sitting lazily on a bench.

* * *

Niou curiously wondered what his team members were doing. After all, they rarely allowed him out of their sights, afraid that he would damage more property or slack off. While he may not be doing the former, he was certainly doing the latter. Anyway, he was glad of the distraction, running with bandages was really uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he noticed that a few people were emerging from the distance. They were hunched, their arms swinging from side to side, and their eyes open wide. Surprised, Niou looked behind him to see the same thing. Whichever way he turned, people walked slowly towards him.

Disturbed out a little bit, he recognized Marui among the people, and waved to him. However, the Tensai didn't make any movement to recognize him; he kept his eyes open and stared at Niou as if shocked.

The Trickster grinned. What, was this an April Fools prank? Well, they weren't fooling him.

The inner circle grew closer and closer, and Niou realized that there was another circle of people behind them. In minutes, the "people" were a mere 5 metres away, and suddenly, one dropped to the ground. It was as if they couldn't cross a certain line around him, and the others dropped as well.

He heard angry murmurs of "just you wait" and "we'll get you eventually", before everyone had collapsed, and the second circle was advancing.

By this point, Niou was pretty freaked out. What had happened to his team members?

The second circle approached, and one by one, they "died" too. Cruel mumblings filled the air, and Niou was scared. Among this circle was Yagyuu. Yagyuu wouldn't ever try to prank him, right?

He rushed over to his partner, frightened when he saw that Yagyuu wasn't moving. He was completely still, as if he had really died.

In the third circle were Sanada and Kirihara. "Fukubuchou, what's going on?" Niou asked desperately. Sanada wasn't the type to take part in things like this! And the bratling looked like a zombie, the way his eyes were red and his hair matted.

A few more circles advanced and collapsed, and when Niou looked up, he saw that there was no one else. The courts were deserted, leaving a shaking Niou and bodies scattered around him. This had to be his imagination, right? He pinched himself.

_Ow._ Okay, it wasn't his imagination. So, he yelled and ran back home, not bothering to change or grab his tennis racket on the way.

* * *

"...And that's what happens when you mess with the Rikkai tennis team. Good job, all of you. It was a very convincing performance." Yukimura praised with a sadistic smile. Yagyuu was reluctant to reply. After all, he had been the one behind the tricks half of the time. But then he remembered first period, and suddenly he was reminded of his fury. And so, the Gentleman nodded, enjoying his revenge. The others cheered, and Sanada tugged down his hat to conceal his grin.

Yep. Just another day at Rikkai.

**A/N And... it's done! The only completed multi-chapter fanfic I've written... somehow that makes me sad. Sorry if this chapter was a little over-the-top, I may change it in the future. If you haven't already guessed, I wanted it done by today because it's April 1st! So, Happy April Fools Day, everyone! There's no doubt that Niou enjoyed today, or at least the beginning of it.**

**Reviews make me happy ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
